What Needs to Happen
by Nordryd
Summary: **FlashLight Oneshot** Meeting Coppermane's counterpart, watching him & Fluttershy fall in love again, & spending time with her friends in this world has been amazing, but Twilight has to contemplate returning to Equestria. Her duties as a Princess are too important to stay here forever. There's just one problem. One thing is keeping her here. Her relationship with Flash Sentry.
**Heyo! Welcome back, everyone! Now, bear with me. This story will** _ **not**_ **be focused on Coppermane and Fluttershy.** _ **WHAT?!**_ **Hold on, just hear me out. This is something that needs to happen (like the title may suggest). This will involve the** _ **other**_ **couple in Loveliest of Trees, that being Twilight and Flash Sentry. I won't explicitly say what will happen, but I will say this story may not be that uplifting. For my usual readers, this story may be a little weird and unorthodox, but I hope you'll like it in spite of that. Although, I will apologize in advance if this story isn't that great. I just feel this topic is important enough to write about.**

 **Thanks to Fluttershy 2059123 for helping me with this story, and for helping to cure my writer's block.**

 **So, enough talk, let's get on with this. I don't own any of the MLP FiM characters, but I DO own Coppermane and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

What Needs to Happen

"Hey, Spike!" Coppermane yelled, his voice echoing throughout the palace.

"What?" Spike replied.

"Where's the message book?" Coppermane asked.

"It's on the desk in the library," Spike said. "Why?"

"I wanted to send Twilight a message," Coppermane said, walking over to the library. He saw the book, and used his magic to levitate it over to him, as well as a vial of ink with a quill.

Coppermane brought the book over to Fluttershy's throne around the Cutie Map and sat down.

As he dipped the quill in the ink, he heard a knock on the castle doors, and went over to answer it. He opened the doors up to reveal…

"Fluttershy!" Coppermane said, happy to see his marefriend.

"Hi, Coppermane," Fluttershy said, blushing. It's been nearly three months into their relationship, and he still made her blush. Coppermane stepped closer and gave her a tender kiss, making any nervousness fade. He pulled away, leaving Fluttershy with a big smile on her face. She loved it when he kissed her.

"A-Are you ready to go?" Fluttershy asked.

Coppermane bit his lip. He had almost forgotten about their brunch date today.

"Um, actually I was about to send a message to Twilight. Let me finish that, and then we can go, alright?"

"Okay," Fluttershy said with a smile. "D-Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," Coppermane said.

Fluttershy smiled, and entered the castle. The two ponies headed over to the Cutie Map, sitting in Fluttershy's throne together. Coppermane began writing in the enchanted book, and Fluttershy watched.

Spike soon came down to the Cutie Map as well.

"Hi, Fluttershy," Spike said.

"Good morning, Spike," Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy looked over to see Coppermane writing something about her during Nightmare Night.

"Coppermane…?" Fluttershy said.

"What?" Coppermane asked.

"Was… was I really _that_ bad on Nightmare Night?" Fluttershy asked, blushing profusely.

"Well, you _were_ pretty jumpy, and you were next to me the entire time," Coppermane said candidly. "You were startled at practically every single jump scare at the Ponyville festival."

Fluttershy blushed even more. "Oh. I-I'm sorry."

Coppermane chuckled. "Don't be. I thought it was cute," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, making her smile.

After a few more minutes of writing…

"Alright, that's it," Coppermane said, closing the book, and placing the quill in the ink vial. "She's been gone for a really long time, hasn't she?"

"No kidding," Spike said.

"Is she usually gone for this long?" Coppermane asked.

"Nope," Spike said. "Last couple times we went through the portal, we were only on the other side for a couple days or so."

"I mean, even when she's home, she's never out for long," Fluttershy said.

The three of them, as well as the rest of their friends, wouldn't deny being rather worried about Twilight. Especially Spike. Out of all of Twilight's friends, Spike was arguably the closest to her. Based on past events, and Twilight's personality, Spike could surmise one thing. Something really bad must've happened on her end to prevent her from coming home. The last couple times he followed her through the portal, it was because something catastrophic was happening. First time, it was her element of harmony being stolen, and last time, it was the Sirens. What could've possibly happened this time? It must've been pretty bad to make her stay for three weeks, going on four. It was a little pessimistic on Spike's part to be thinking the worst, but considering what's happened on their last couple visits, it was understandable for him to think like this.

But if there's one thing Spike knew about Twilight more than anything, it's that she can't stay away from home for too long. She valued her studies more than anything. She would love nothing more than to curl up in her bed and read all day if she could. She couldn't stay away for _too_ long… right?

"Hey, Spike, Fluttershy and I are gonna head out," Coppermane said.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked.

"Gonna get some brunch and just walk around Ponyville for a bit," Coppermane said, getting up out of his throne, as did Fluttershy.

"Alright. Have fun, you two," Spike said.

"We will!" Fluttershy said happily, looking forward to spending the day with her coltfriend. With that, Coppermane and Fluttershy exited the castle, leaving Spike alone.

One perk to Twilight being gone was Spike having the castle to himself frequently. Sure Coppermane lived here too, but he spent so much time with Fluttershy that he's almost never home. Spike liked the alone time he's had. Even so, he couldn't help but worry about Twilight. All he could do now was see if she would respond to Coppermane's message.

She had to be back soon, right?

* * *

"Still nothing?" Coppermane asked in a worried tone.

Spike sighed. "Still nothing."

Coppermane sighed as well. Three days since Coppermane sent his message, and _still_ no response. They've sent other messages after Coppermane's in the hopes of getting their friend's attention, but still nothing. Where the heck was Twilight Sparkle?

"You know, now that I think about it, Sunset Shimmer actually has the book. Maybe she hasn't shown it to Twilight yet?" Spike said, trying to come up with _any_ explanation.

"Sunset Shimmer? Who's that?" asked Coppermane.

"She's a friend on the other side. She's the one who actually has the magic book itself," Spike said.

"Oh, okay," Coppermane said. "Well, you'd think maybe Sunset would respond or something, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Spike said. "Where the heck is Twilight?"

"I'm just as confused and worried as you are, Spike," Coppermane said.

This was the last straw for Spike. He knew something bad, or something of great significance, must've happened to keep her from coming back. Either way, it's been long enough. He was getting worried. Her friends were getting worried. _Everypony_ was getting worried. He couldn't stand idly by anymore. He couldn't keep writing messages. He needed to take action.

Coppermane saw the look of determination of Spike's face. "Um… Spike? You okay?"

Spike said nothing, but got up to head to the room where the portal was…

* * *

It was a beautiful day at CHS. The sun was high in the sky with no clouds to block it, the crisp spring breeze flowed through the air, and everything was serene. Yet, as peaceful at the atmosphere was, to Twilight Sparkle, there was a little tension in the air as she walked across campus with her boyfriend.

"Twilight?" Flash asked, squeezing her hand.

"Yes?" Twilight said.

"Can I ask you something?" Flash asked.

"Of course, Flash. Anything," Twilight said. "What is it?"

"Um… well… I can't help but feel like you've been avoiding me this week," Flash said.

"Oh… um… wh-what makes you think that?" Twilight said, nervously playing with her hair.

Flash stopped walking, and turned to face her. "I mean, every time I try to talk to you, you seem to act really nervous. Kind of like what you're doing right now," he said, noticing her fingers in her hair. She seemed to notice what he was looking at, and ceased messing with her hair, but still looked rather uneasy. "Twilight, is there something wrong?" he asked, squeezing her hands.

Twilight stayed silent, pondering to herself. In fact, there _was_ something wrong. Something she was scared to talk about. In the back of her head, something was bothering her. Something she should've contemplated long before. Going home. She's never been gone for this long before, and she had no idea how everyone back home was doing.

"Twilight? Babe? What's on your mind?" Flash asked, lifting her chin with his hand.

Twilight felt a lump in her throat as she looked into Flash's blue eyes. They were so bright and inviting. His blue hair shined so brilliantly in the sunlight. She knew they needed to talk about this… but he just looked so handsome. If they discussed this, it would be at the risk of their relationship.

"Um… I… I…" Twilight stammered, until…

"Twilight! Twilight!" a familiar voice to the side called out. Twilight looked to the side to see…

"Spike?"

Spike rushed up to Twilight with the biggest smile on his face, relieved to see her safe and sound. "Oh my gosh, Twilight, we've been so worried about you!"

A smile grew on Twilight's face as she saw her beloved assistant for the first time in a while.

"Spike!" she said as she pulled him into a big hug. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, and so has everyone else," Spike said. "Where have you been? What's been going on? You've been gone for so long."

Twilight felt the lump in her throat come back as she released Spike. She began nervously twirling her hair again.

"Oh… I… I have?" Twilight asked nervously.

"It's been three weeks, Twilight. Almost four. You're never gone for this long," Spike said. His tone turned serious. "We all thought something awful had happened."

Spike then noticed something. There was a guy next to Twilight. Not only that; the same guy she had a crush on. Not only that; they were holding hands. Spike's eyes went wide. Suddenly, everything became clear.

But before Spike could ask any more questions, the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch period.

"Shoot, I need to get to class. I'll see you later, okay, Twilight?" Flash said.

"O-Okay," Twilight said, still twirling her hair. Flash gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back into school.

Twilight looked at Spike, whose eyes were wide.

" _This_ is why you've been gone for so long?" Spike said sternly, clearly not amused. "A relationship?"

Twilight continued to play with her hair. "Um… yes?"

"Twilight, what about your duties as a princess? What about your friends back in Equestria? What about your studies?"

"Spike… I…"

"Twilight, why would you make a commitment like this? You knew you'd have to return home eventually, right?"

"Well, yes, but… I… I…" Twilight stammered, before grunting and facepalming herself. "Spike… I… I don't know. I just don't know. Are… are you saying I need to come home _now_?" she asked, looking in the direction Flash Sentry left in.

Spike sighed. "Twilight, you've been gone for long enough. You have responsibilities back home."

Twilight sighed, and felt some tears forming behind her eyes. She completely choked earlier when Flash asked her why she's been avoiding him this week. She was scared of breaking his heart by revealing the fact that she needed to return home. This was all being pushed on her so quickly, her brain could hardly process it. In one moment, she went from being happy with Flash, to possibly having to go home _today_. Twilight wasn't an expert in relationships, but she did know one thing for sure. She needed to talk with Flash before they did anything.

"Spike, I know what I have back home, but can you please give me one more day to talk to Flash about this?"

"Twilight, it's been three weeks," Spike said.

"I can't just leave him, Spike!" Twilight snapped. "I can't just leave without saying goodbye, or more importantly, talking about what this means for us."

Spike sighed. In her defense, he was dropping all of this on her pretty quickly. Nothing really major was happening back in Equestria. Then again, he wasn't about to leave her alone after she's been gone for so long.

"One condition," Spike said. "I'm staying here with you, okay?"

Twilight managed a small smile. "Thank you, Spike." Tears began falling down her face as she looked in the direction Flash walked in.

"Twilight," Spike said, walking up to Twilight's shin, and nuzzling it with his paw. "I'm sorry to bring this up so quickly, but you knew this was going to happen, right?"

Twilight looked down at Spike, and picked him up in her arms. She took him over to a nearby bench so they could sit down.

"Spike… I've liked him ever since we first came here," Twilight said.

"I know, Twilight, but you knew you'd have to come back eventually, right?" Spike said.

"Well… yeah… but…" Twilight stammered.

"Twilight, I know you like him, and I know you don't want to leave him, but you're a _princess_. You have responsibilities back in Equestria. You have work to do. You can't run away from your problems forever. And besides… we miss you," Spike said.

Twilight sighed. She knew he was right. But the thought of leaving her crush behind… it was unbearable.

"Spike… I… I'm sorry. It's just… he makes me so happy…" Twilight said as tears started running down her face.

Spike sighed. He hated seeing Twilight cry, but he spoke the truth. He knew what he came here to do. He came here to bring Twilight home where she belongs, and he was determined to succeed, even if it evoked some tears.

"Twilight, I can't say I know how you feel, but I do know this. It's time to come home."

Twilight was silent for a moment before looking at Spike with a somber expression. It was the saddest expression Spike has ever seen on her face.

"Oh, Spike…" Twilight said, choking up.

"You know what you have to do," Spike said.

Suddenly, Twilight started bawling, burying her face in her hands. Spike tried his best to comfort her nuzzling her, but it did little to ease her pain. Twilight's world was crumbling around her. She never thought today would be her last day with Flash Sentry. But she knew it had to happen. Twilight was buried in her hands as she cried her eyes out. All she could see was Flash Sentry's handsome face… and she already missed him.

* * *

Twilight had asked Flash to meet her at the Wondercolt statue tonight. She said that she would explain why she's been avoiding him. She also gave a warning that it might change things for them. Flash was skeptical about this, but nevertheless agreed to meet her. He approached the statue, and sure enough, saw a familiar purple and pink-streaked hairdo, and a similarly colored backpack. His beautiful girlfriend sitting on a bench all alone. As he got closer, he noticed the somber expression on her face.

"Hey, Twilight," Flash said.

Twilight looked up. "Hello, Flash," she said sorrowfully. "H-Have a seat."

Flash did just that, and was all ears.

"Flash… there's no easy way to say this… but… um…"

"You have to go back home," Flash said suddenly.

Twilight's eyes went wide. "Wha… how… how did you—"

Flash placed his hands over hers. "I-I put two and two together when you told me about being a princess back in your homeworld." His tone had become noticeably solemn. "W-We have to break up, don't we?"

Twilight noticed his face becoming rather depressed, saddening her as well. He saved her the trouble to telling him, but it didn't erase the painful reality of their situation.

"Flash, I'm so sorry, but my duties as a princess are just too important for me to stay here forever. Believe me, if I could, I would… b-but I can't."

Flash was silent for a moment, worrying Twilight. Her heart was wrenching, and she could only imagine what was going on in his head. Eventually, he squeezed her hands as he looked up at her with those wonderful blue eyes.

"I… I understand," Flash said. He was about to ask if they could try long-distance, but he bit his tongue. Her responsibilities were too important for a relationship, and especially a long-distance one. There was no way she could balance that out. "So… when do you have to go back?"

Twilight sighed. "T-Tomorrow morning."

Flash pursed his lips. This was all happening so fast.

"So… this is our last day together then?" Flash asked.

"I… I guess," Twilight said sorrowfully.

"What do you want to do?" Flash asked.

Twilight managed a small smile as a tear ran down her face. "Honestly, as long as I'm with you, anything is fine."

Flash smiled. He couldn't agree more… and he knew just what to do.

Flash got up and offered his hand to Twilight. She put on her backpack, and accepted Flash's hand, interlacing fingers with him. Flash then led her to his car, determined to bring things full circle before their time together came to an end.

* * *

Canterlot Park. Where Flash took Twilight on their very first date. Where they cuddled on a blanket underneath the stars. Where they shared their first kiss. What better way to spend their last day together than doing just that?

Flash and Twilight laid on the same blanket they used on their first date, lying under the stars together as they were on their first date, cuddling together. The stars looked so beautiful, unblocked by the lights of the city. The park was silent, with nothing but the symphony of cicadas and crickets making sounds.

This wasn't big or amazing in the grand scheme of things, but it didn't matter. They had each other, and that's all that mattered.

"Flash… thank you," Twilight said.

Flash gave Twilight a kiss on the forehead. "Anything for you, babe."

Twilight smiled, but felt pain in her heart at the same time. This was their last night together. After this, they would be done. But maybe there was a silver lining?

"Flash… I've been thinking…" Twilight said.

"About what?" Flash asked.

"Well, you know how everyone in this world has a pony counterpart in Equestria?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if that's the case, maybe there's another Twilight in this world. One who isn't a princess, and doesn't have to leave."

Flash pondered for a moment. Could it really be plausible? It never even crossed his mind.

"Well, I guess that could also mean there's another Flash Sentry in Equestria?" he asked.

Twilight nodded. "Flash, can you promise me something?"

"Anything, Twilight."

Twilight placed her hand on his heart. "If you ever meet this world's Twilight Sparkle… go for her. She's out there somewhere, and when you finally cross paths, do everything you did for me for her. Make her as happy as you've made me."

Flash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Twilight was basically giving him up, accepting the circumstances, and encouraging him to go for someone else.

"Twilight… you really mean that?"

Twilight nodded. "And I know if you find her, she'll be yours forever. She'll never have to leave. You can continue to make her happy, and I know she'll love you for it."

Flash blushed. "You really think so?"

Twilight smiled as a tear escaped her eye. "I know _I_ do."

Flash saw tears welling up in her eyes, and felt tears in his too. Her words… they reached his very core. He never thought he would hear Twilight says she loves him. As beautiful as those words were, it felt like a stab to the heart, because it didn't change the fact that they couldn't be together.

Flash placed his hand over hers, and gave her a smile. "If you ever meet Equestria's Flash Sentry, I want you to go for him as well. Show him how amazing you are, and be the best girlfriend he's ever had."

Twilight blushed as more tears fell down her face. He always said the sweetest things.

"Flash… I'm going to miss you so much," Twilight said.

"I will too, Twilight," Flash said. "But… if it helps… these have been the best three weeks of my life. Thank you so much for everything, Twilight."

Twilight sniffled. His words were so sweet, but made bitter by the circumstances.

"Flash… I should be thanking _you_ ," Twilight said.

Flash couldn't hold back anymore, and pulled Twilight into a passionate kiss, making her melt in his arms. If they could wish upon a star, they would wish for time to stop. To live in this one moment forever. To not have to ever let each other go. They savored every second of the kiss, knowing full well that it would be one of the last ones they ever share. As much as they wanted to freeze time, they knew they couldn't. Neither of them wanted to let go, but it's what had to happen. This relationship, as wonderful as it was, and as happy as it made Flash and Twilight, would prove to be unhealthy with time. It was unfair. Both of them, since they moment they first saw each other, have longed to be together. They _finally_ got a chance, but later on, reality would set in. The cruel reality of this impossible relationship. They waited on each other for so long, only to discover the implausibility of this relationship. It hurt. Even if they found each other again in their respective worlds, it wouldn't be the same. They pulled away after a few moments of bliss, and gazed into each other's eyes. They saw one mutual thing. Angst.

"Well, maybe there's a silver lining?" Twilight said.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

Twilight tried her best to put on a happy face. "Think of it like this. When we meet each other in our own worlds, it's a chance to start over. I'm here in this world, and you're in my world somewhere. We can try again, and not make certain mistakes. We can get a second chance. We can fall in love… all over again."

Flash pondered for a moment, processing what Twilight just said. She was right. If he and this world's Twilight ever met, he would be able to do something that most people never got a chance to do with their relationships. Start over. Truly start over, as if none of your mistakes ever happened. Even so…

"I'm still really going to miss you," Flash said.

Twilight sniffled as more tears escaped her eyes. She laid her head on Flash's warm chest. "I'll miss you too. So much…"

Flash wrapped his arms around her, savoring every last second of holding her in his arms.

It was their last night together, and they spent it under the stars cuddling. Flash and Twilight wouldn't have wanted to spend their final hours together any other way. Their warmth eventually caused them both to drift off to sleep under the night sky. They wouldn't let go of each other until it was truly time.

* * *

 _THE NEXT DAY_

Twilight, Flash, and the rest of her friends stood in front of the Wondercolt Statue to say goodbye. It was Twilight's longest, and possibly most exciting visit here, but she knew full well that it would be a long time before she came back, if ever.

Twilight gave her respective goodbyes to everyone, giving everyone a hug. But her mood soon darkened when she turned back to Flash Sentry. She walked up to him. She eyed him up and down, imprinting every last detail in her mind. She looked into his big blue eyes, and she already missed him.

"So… this is it," Flash said with tears in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah," Twilight said.

Flash reached up to caress her face one last time. He did his best to imprint every last detail of Twilight's beauty in his mind. Her violet eyes were filled with tears, tugging at his heartstrings.

"Make Equestria's Flash Sentry the happiest stallion in the universe," Flash said.

Twilight reached up to touch Flash's hand. "Make your world's Twilight Sparkle the happiest girl in the universe."

Flash and Twilight couldn't help themselves, and pulled each other into one more tender kiss. They needed to feel each other's lips one more time. Feel each other's love one more time. Through their lips, they felt love, but also sorrow.

They made their final kiss last for as long as they could, but finally, when they needed to breathe, their lips parted. As their lips separated, they felt a small piece of their heart leave with it.

It took all of her willpower, but Twilight managed to pull herself away from Flash's warm embrace. Their hands remained linked as Twilight took one last look into Flash's soft blue eyes.

"Take care of yourself," Twilight said.

Flash pursed his lips. "You too."

Twilight squeezed his hand. "Goodbye, Flash Sentry."

Flash squeezed her hand back. "Goodbye, Twilight Sparkle."

Finally, their hands separated. Both Twilight and Flash felt their hearts rupture as the last link between them was severed.

With tears in her eyes, Twilight looked down at Spike.

"Ready?" he asked with sympathetic eyes.

Twilight nodded. "Y-Yeah. L-Let's go home," she said in the most somber tone Spike's ever heard.

Twilight fought with every fiber of her being to not look back at Flash Sentry as she made her way to the portal. At this point, it would only cause her heart more pain.

Flash couldn't bear to see Twilight so upset. He wanted to rush up and pull her into his arms to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. He knew this had to happen. As much as it hurt, it was for the best. If he truly loved her, he had to let her go.

He watched in angst as Twilight and Spike approached the portal. He fought with every fiber of his being to not follow her. As she got closer, Flash felt his heartstrings being pulled harder and harder, feeling like they were about to snap. This was the longest minute of Flash's life as he watched his dreamgirl leave.

Eventually, Twilight entered the magical gateway, and in an instant, her beautiful figure faded into the enchanted ripples.

"Goodbye, Twilight Sparkle. I… I love you," Flash said dejectedly, looking down at the ground with his hand over his heart, as if to hold the broken pieces together.

She was gone. They were done.

Flash heard someone walk up behind him, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see Coppermane with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm really sorry, bro," Coppermane said, patting his shoulder.

Flash sighed as he looked back up at the portal. He said nothing, keeping his thoughts to himself. As sad as he was, Twilight, being the amazing girl she is, managed to plant one seed of hope within him. Somewhere in this world, Twilight still existed, and with her, was a fresh new start. A new beginning, and once he found her, he would make her the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

"Twilight!" all of Twilight's friends exclaimed upon seeing their alicorn friend again. But their happy faces immediately darkened upon seeing Twilight's tear-stained face.

"Twilight, darling, what's wrong?" Rarity asked, walking up to the somber mare.

Twilight said nothing. She was too heartbroken to speak. She looked back at the portal, and all she saw were those amazing blue eyes and wonderful blue hair. Her eyes began watering at the memories.

Rarity saw Twilight start to cry, and immediately pulled her into an embrace.

"Twilight, whatever has you so upset?" Rarity asked, growing increasingly worried, along with the rest of the group.

Twilight stayed silent. As sad as she was, there was still a small glimmer of hope. Flash Sentry was out there somewhere… in Equestria. With him, a new beginning was waiting for her.

 _I… I love you, Flash Sentry. I… I'll see you soon…_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And that's it! Sorry if this wasn't on par with the rest of the things I've written, but I needed to write this story because Twilight can't stay in the human world forever. I look back on putting Flash and Twilight together in** _ **Loveliest of Trees**_ **, and it was one of those things that seemed like a good idea at the time, but eventually would prove to be rather problematic when I finished the story. At least now, I hope I've solved that problem, and did it somewhat smoothly. Sorry if this wasn't as fluffy as you would've liked, but there is a silver lining! If all goes well, my next oneshot,** _ **Rumors**_ **, should be up right now! That one is** _ **way**_ **fluffier than this one, so if you want, you can head back to my profile and read it. But before you do that, I would** _ **love**_ **it if you left a review. All reviews are** _ **greatly**_ **appreciated, so don't forget to leave one letting me know what you think and… until next time… PEACE!**


End file.
